Dustland Fairytale
by darknessinertia
Summary: E, afinal, o que você entendia sobre o amor? TakumixReira


**N/A: **Minha primeira fanfic Takumi/Reira. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**AVISO¹: **ATENÇÃO! SPOILERS do **VOLUME 21** do mangá!

**AVISO²: **A fic não foi betada, então, desculpe algum(ns) possível(eis) erro(s).

**Disclaimer: **NANA não me pertence.

* * *

_**Dustland Fairytale**_

* * *

Reira era uma criança frágil, você logo notou isso, por conta da urgência com que ela queria se tornar sua amiga, e no modo como a mãe dela falava.

Reira sentia muita falta do pai, era notável nas várias vezes em que a garotinha ficava a ver o nada, enquanto as lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. Mas ela disfarçava bem, balançava a cabeça e olhava para o céu... Cantava. Cantava como se pedisse ajuda, como se isso a confortasse. E você acreditava que sim, a música era a salvação para ela. Ou talvez fosse apenas uma forma de mascarar os fatos.

Porque você achava que aquilo não era tudo. Havia mais. Reira sentia falta do que era comum a ela, do que a fazia se sentir bem. Pois era apenas uma criança e já sentia a dor de não saber sua própria identidade. Sim, foram inúmeras as vezes em que ela lhe confessou que desejava voltar para os Estados Unidos, e você apenas escutava, porque parecia que aquilo não aconteceria. Algo o dizia que aquela garota ainda passaria muitos anos ao seu lado, fazendo parte de sua vida. _Sendo _grande parte de sua vida, mesmo que você nunca admitisse isso.

E, no fim, você estava certo.

* * *

_"I love you."_

Eu te amo.

Aishiteru.

Não importava em quantas línguas aquelas palavras fossem ditas, nunca pareceria certo. Reira era inocente demais para entender tudo o que você já sabia sobre a vida com apenas poucos anos de idade. _Vida. _Ah, ela ainda tinha muito que aprender naquela época. A garotinha que conheceu estava crescendo, claro, mas ainda era apenas uma criança.

_Eram_ apenas duas crianças quando ela o beijou pela primeira vez.

_Essa garota é meio maluca_, você pensou no primeiro momento, mas quem sabe ela apenas precisasse de você. Gostasse _mesmo_ de você. E isso então o deixou um tanto satisfeito, feliz consigo mesmo. Além disso, não era perigoso para você, então porque se importar? Você gostava de tê-la por perto, gostava da voz dela e das músicas que cantava.

Gostava de Reira, mesmo que não soubesse, mesmo que não fosse exatamente isso, porque você também era uma criança, afinal, e o que você entendia sobre o amor? Mas você era forte; ela não.

Quem acabaria se machucando com isso tudo seria Reira.

É uma pena você ter descoberto isso tarde demais.

* * *

_Os anjos devem ter a voz como a dela._

Você nunca disse isso, mas era o que pensava sempre que a ouvia cantar. A voz de Reira tinha um tom calmo, acolhedor, que o tirava da dor e do peso dos seus pensamentos mais atormentadores.

Ela era a sua salvação, assim como a música era a salvação para ela; a música era uma benção para vocês dois, fazendo-o acreditar mais ainda que Reira realmente fosse um anjo na Terra. _Mas isto não está certo_, você pensava. Por que ela ainda estava ao seu lado? Alguém que parecia mais um anjo não deveria se juntar com pessoas como você. Mas, de qualquer forma, havia a música, e a música sempre foi o que fazia a ligação de vocês ser tão forte, e o seu laço com ela tão inquebrável.

Era o que sustentava e impedia que tudo se rompesse. O seu pilar. Seu e de Reira. Vocês tinham um ao outro, vocês tinham a música, e mesmo assim não lhe parecia o bastante.

Porque um dia tudo acaba.

Então, sem saber como nem quando, você prendeu esse anjo, esse pássaro que apenas queria poder voar, ser livre. Você roubou sua liberdade, seu canto. Ela era agora a princesa presa em um castelo criado por você, de sonhos e música, e em que tudo é perfeito, justamente porque nada é. Nem nunca foi. E você não era o príncipe, nem o cavaleiro que a salvaria.

Você era apenas aquele que fez escolhas erradas, por motivos nem tão errados assim.

* * *

Você sabia que o que tinham feito não estava certo. _Não_, não deveria ter acontecido.

Até mesmo você se impedira de tocá-la. Porque ela era como uma boneca de porcelana altamente quebrável, certo? Bem, talvez não fosse, mas você fez com que Reira se transformasse em uma pessoa frágil, pelo menos mais do que já era.

E você sabia que ela quebraria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Porém, isso não impediu que suas mãos deslizassem pelo corpo dela e acariciassem seus cabelos; que você permitisse que ela o beijasse, e que você se permitisse a beijá-la e amá-la. E o que você sabia sobre amor naquele momento de impulso? Sobre sentimentos? E sobre os sentimentos dela? Você havia pensado nisso?

O que estava fazendo? O que estava pensando quando fora atrás dela naquela noite?

De qualquer forma, não importava.

Perto do que você já havia feito para machucá-la, aquilo não parecia nada. Você levou sua princesa _para a cama_. Sim, porque sabia que na manhã seguinte não seria nada mais do que isso: uma simples noite entre duas pessoas que _precisavam_ uma da outra. Na verdade, _ela _que precisava de você.

Mas, afinal, que diferença fazia? Você não poderia dizer que fizera aquilo _por _ela, pois estaria mentindo. Seria mentira se dissesse que não queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

De uma forma ou de outra, você era um pecador na situação.

Porque você apenas estava tirando-a da solidão na qual você mesmo a havia jogado. Logo, não havia mérito algum. Não havia motivos, nem justificativas plausíveis para o que fizera.

E, no fundo, o fato de que agora Reira era sua não parecia tão importante, já a chance de que ela não pertencesse a mais ninguém além de você, sim.

* * *

Ela não estava partindo o seu coração, mas sim o dela. Se ela não tivesse suas melodias, não teria a música, não teria você, não teria mais o laço que os ligava. Não teria mais vida.

Mas não era por você que ela cantava. Você que chegou a acreditar que a teria sempre para si, que teria sua voz... Porém, ainda assim, você acabou torcendo para que ela estivesse certa, que cantasse apenas por si mesma, que se libertasse, _vivesse_, porque assim o seu pecado não seria tão grande.

Porém, a sua culpa já era quase insuportável.

* * *

_Ren estava morto._

A real face da perfeição começou a aparecer. As máscaras caíram - inclusive a sua -, e os pilares racharam.

A sua princesa estava aos pedaços no chão. Diante disso, o que você fez? Juntou os pedaços do coração dela. Mais do que isso, você guardou os cacos. Porque o coração dela era seu; ela era sua. Só sua. E você não percebera que fazer isso era pior, você acabaria destruindo-a, e a sua obsessão acabaria com você e tudo aquilo que havia construído. Porque logo você veria o que estava fazendo, e não teria mais volta.

Porque só você a entendia e não fazia nada para tentar salvá-la. Você era o único que possuía a chave que prendia a verdadeira Reira, e, ao invés de libertá-la, você preferia enxergar um marionete, deixar que a máscara cobrisse o rosto de sua perfeita princesa, a ter que dividi-la com o resto do mundo, ou pior, deixar que alguém além de você a tivesse para si.

Mas agora Reira havia se libertado, justamente por deixar-se levar pela dor. Ela se libertara das cordas que a prendiam, da dependência de você, porém não sabia mais como andar sozinha.

E você simplesmente continuou juntando os cacos do anjo que quebrou, enquanto assistiam aos sonhos minuciosamente construídos desmoronarem.

Estava na hora de enterrar o castelo.


End file.
